Die verhexte Flasche
by TheMandMs
Summary: Lily wird mehr oder weniger gezwungen, zu der dummen Party zu gehen. Nicht sehr toll. Und James merkt schnell: ohne Magie wird auch an diesem Abend nichts aus ihnen. Da kommen ihm seine Freunde, mit dem Vorschlag, Falschendrehen zu spielen, sehr gelegen.


**Verhexte Flasche**

Genervt saß Lily auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal und verdrehte die Augen. Wie bescheuert sich doch alle aufführten. Nur wegen einer blöden Party der Rumtreiber zogen sich alle „hip" an, brezelten sich wer weiß wie auf und benahmen sich total lächerlich. Lily tat das nicht. Für sie war das alles Blödsinn. Und überhaupt ging sie nur mit, weil Alice und Mary sie so angebettelt hatten. Sie wäre lieber in ihrem Schlafsaal geblieben und hätte ein bisschen geschlafen und ihr Buch über Zaubereigeschichte zuende gelesen. Aber nein…

Seufzend stand sie auf. „Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig?"

Alice und Mary waren ja leider nicht die einzigen, die sich so –in Lilys Augen- zum Affen machten und deshalb konnte sie im Schlafsaal vor lauter Parfümneben kaum mehr atmen.

Alice warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. „Meint ihr, Frank gefalle ich?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Natürlich. Und jetzt kommt."

Ärgerlich sah Mary sie an. „Du hast gut reden. Du könntest ja auch in 'nem Kürbissack da aufkreuzen und James würde dir sabbernd und mit leuchtenden Augen hinterher starren!"

Lily schnaubte empört. „Hört auf, diesen Blödmann und mich in einem Atemzug zu nennen."

Nun war es an Mary und Alice, de Augen zu verdrehen. „Ach, Lily!", murmelten sie.

Diese schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Nichts da. Wenn ihr damit anfangt, bleibe ich hier."

Dann zog sie ihre Freundinnen mit sich in den Gemeinschaftssaal, wo die Party bereits in vollem Gange war.

„Lily Evans, meine persönliche Sonne geht auf!", ertönte sogleich James Potters Stimme, als er sie entdeckte.

Zum wiederholten Male verdrehte sie die Augen. „Potter…der Abend hat noch nicht mal angefangen. Musst du mich jetzt schon zu Beginn nerven?"

„Ach, Flower." Er lächelte sie ab, „Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt?!"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zur „Theke".

*

Flower war so süß und natürlich wie eh und je. Sie war die einzige, die sich nicht aufgebrezelt hatte. Hach, Lily!

Schnell schüttelte James den Kopf. Sie saß neben ihm und da sollte er sie nicht so anstarren. Sie würde nur wieder böse werden, ihn anbrüllen oder gar schlagen. Aber zu spät, sie hatte es bereits bemerkt.

„Potter, was starrst du so?"

Er lächelte, charmant wie eh und je. „Bin geblendet von deiner Schönheit, Flower!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich weg.

James seufzte. Lily würde seine Komplimente niemals annehmen und ihn erhören. Es war hoffnungslos. Aber aufgeben wollte er auch nicht. So würde es aber nie was werden. Nicht ohne Magie. Aber er konnte sie ja auch schlecht verhexen.

*

Es war schon zu vorangeschrittener Stunde und der Raum hatte sie so ziemlich geleert, als Marys Stimme ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss.

„Lily? Wie heißt noch dieses Muggelspiel mit der Flasche?", fragte sie.

Lily seufzte. „Flaschendrehen!", murmelte sie, „aber das wollt ihr doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft spielen?"

„Und wie läuft das?", schaltete sich nun Sirius ein, der so eben unbemerkt seine Hand auf Marys Po gelegt hatte.

Lily schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, riss sich dann aber zusammen, um nichts zu sagen, was sie später bereuen würde, oder vielmehr etwas, wofür Mary sie später einen Kopf kürzer machen würde. Denn Sirius würde seine Hand dann sicher von ihrem Hintern entfernen, dabei war das genau eine der Stellen, auf der Mary Sirius' Hand haben wollte, was Lily absolut nicht verstehen konnte. Sirius war schließlich noch schlimmer als Potter. Auf diesem Gebiet konnte ihn wohl keiner überbieten. Ob er wohl schon jemals eine ernsthafte Beziehung geführt hatte? Wohl eher nicht. Und ausgerechnet in so ein emotionales, beziehungsunfähiges Wrack musste ihre Freundin sich verlieben. Andererseits…Potter hatte das wohl auch noch nicht fertig gebracht. Seit sie ihn kannte knutschte er nur mit Mädchen rum, so ein oder zweimal und nervte sie, Lily. Wie weit er allerdings mit seinen Hogsmead-Abenteuern ging, nachdem sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte, wusste sie auch nicht. Wollte sie allerdings auch nicht. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wieso dachte sie über Potter nach?

„Black, das wird wohl ein Spiel nach deinem Geschmack sein!", sagte sie dann nur, nahm war, dass Potter neben ihr leicht lächelte.

„Man setzt sich in einen Kreis und legt die Flasche in die Mitte. Einer beginnt, drehte sie und auf den sie zeigt, den muss der Dreher küssen. Du siehst also Black, reichlich feuchte Zungen."

Der lachte. „Ach, Evans. Du bist süß, wenn du so eifersüchtig bist."

Nun schaltete sie auch Mary ein. „Oh, ich glaube, sie würde eher eifersüchtig sein, wenn James zig Mädchen knutschen müsste."

Lily wurde augenblicklich rot und motzte ärgerlich: „Und wenn sich zwei zehnmal küssen mussten, dann darf die Gruppe sich aussuchen, was die beiden zusammen machen müssen. So, und jetzt nervt nicht weiter."

Black bekam gleich leuchtende Augen. „Perfekt!", lachte er, „ein Spiel nach meinem Geschmack, du hast Recht, Evans. Prongs? Ihr Zwei spielt doch mit?!"

Der lächelte Lily an. „Sollen wir? Dann kann ich dich von meinen Talenten als Küsser endlich überzeugen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir in die Zunge beiße."

„Das macht mich erst so richtig rattig."

Angeekelt trat sie ihm vors Schienbein und stand auf. „Na, schön, spielen wir halt mit."

Und sie redete sich ein, das nur zu tun, um nicht als Spielverderberin dazustehen. Das hatte nichts mit Potter zu tun. Und schon gar nicht mit seinen Lippen.

*

Hier saßen sie nun. Im Kreis mit neun Leuten. Padfoot, Mary, Alice, Frank, Peter, Moony, Emily, Flower und er selbst. Sirius hielt grinsend die Flasche in der Hand und legte sie auf den Boden.

„Also, alle noch die Regeln im Akku?!"

Die Anwesenden nickten und er drehte die Flasche, breiter grinsend denn je.

James hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte die Flasche bereits unauffällig verhext. Sollte Lily die Flasche drehen, würde sie immer ihn zeigen. Er wusste, dass es mies war und Lily ihn umbringen würde, sollte sie es bemerken, aber er wollte ihr beweisen, dass er der Richtige für sie war. Und wenn es sein musste, dann eben auch mit Magie.

Die Flasche zeigte nach unendlich vielen Umdrehungen auf Alice. Die fand das offensichtlich weniger witzig. Schließlich versprach sie sich von diesem Spiel nur, so oft wie möglich Frank zu küssen.

Grinsen erhob Sirius sich, ging zu Alice herüber und küsste sie stürmisch. James sah zu Frank, der das ganze ebenfalls unglücklich beäugte. So wie es aussah, musste Alice sich wohl keine Sorgen machen, dass Frank ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Ganz im Gegenteil zu sich selbst. Lily hasste ihn vielleicht nicht mehr so wie früher, das hatte er bereits gemerkt. Viel mehr fand sie ihn ok, aber dennoch mochte sie ihn nicht so sehr, dass man es Freundschaft, geschweige denn Liebe nennen konnte.

Alice drehte die Flasche, nachdem sie Sirius losgeworden war, und sie zeigte auf Peter, der daraufhin sofort rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

James grinste. Wieder nicht Alice' Erwartung getroffen. Tja, so ein Pech aber auch. Gut, dass es ihm nicht so gehen würde.

Als Alice sich von Peter löste, eilte sie auf ihren Platz zurück. James nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie Frank näher an sie heranrückte und den Arm hinter ihr aufstützte. Oha, vielleicht würd es da ja doch noch schnackeln.

„Na, komm, schon Wormtail. Knutsch die nächste!", lachet Sirius. Oh ja, Lily hatte echt. Das war eindeutig ein Spiel nach seinem Geschmack.

Vorsichtig schielte er zu ihr. Sie beobachtete die Flasche, die immer langsamer drehte und schließlich stehen blieb, auf sie zeigend.

James schluckte. Peter würde seine Flower küssen! Noch einmal schluckte er und versuchte die Eifersucht zu verdrängen. Der einzige Trost war, dass James sie danach küssen würde, dank seines Zaubers. Er vermied es hinzusehen, während Sirius brüllte: „Oh, Prongs. Das gefällt dir wohl gar nicht, was?"

Lily rieb sich über die Lippen, als Peter sich eilig von ihr löste und ihm, James, einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Dann drehte sie die Flasche.

Die Gruppe hielt den Atem an, als sie anhielt und auf James zeigte.

Der hingegen biss sich leicht auf Lippen, um nicht in sich hinein zu lachen. „Na, komm schon, Flower."

Sie seufzte, stand auf und hockte sich vor ihn. „Bild dir da ja nichts drauf ein, Potter!", murrte sie.

„Niemals!", hauchte er, legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Im selben Moment explodierte er innerlich fast vor lauter Glück. Ihre Lippen waren ja so weich und passten perfekt auf seine. Lily Evans, seine Flower, küsste ihn. Auf den Mund. In diesem Moment.

Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack löste sie sich von ihm. Alles um sie herum war ruhig, nur Sirius durchbrach diese Stille. „Wow, Lily. Jetzt sind's nur noch neun Mal und dann dürfen wir was für dich und Prongs aussuchen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich wieder. James hatte inzwischen seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle und drehte die Flasche.

Zu seinem Entsetzen zeigte sie auf Sirius! Auch Sirius starrte erst ihn entsetzt an, dann ich die mittlerweile lachende Runde.

„Ne, oder? Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst?! Ich werd doch nicht Prongs knutschen."

Remus lachte. „Na, komm schon, Padfoot. Ein kleiner Kuss und gut ist."

James seufzte. „Muss das sein?" Die Frage hätte er lieber nicht gestellt. Ein einheitliches „Ja" der gesamten Truppe folgte.

Stöhnend erhob er sich, ging zu Sirius und beugte sich zu ihm runter.

„Wenn du die zehnmal mit Evans voll hast, hab ich 'ne positive Überraschung für dich!", flüsterte der ihm ins Ohr, zwinkerte, bevor er seine Lippen kurz auf die seines besten Freundes drückte. Ihn verwirrt anstarrend löste sich James von ihm und rieb sich über die Lippen. Sirius schmeckte eklig. Nach Alkohol. Lily Flower schmeckte einfach…nach ihr selbst eben.

Sirius drehte die Flasche, die auf Remus zeigte. „Verdammt!", schrie er auf, „ich steh nicht auf Schwänze. Wieso muss ich immer Kerle knutschen?" Die Menge lachte und er hauchte seinem Werwolf-Freund schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor der die Flasche drehte, die auf Mary zeigte, was Sirius ein Schnauben von sich geben ließ.

James lächelte wissend und schaute zu Lily, die ein leichtes Nicken von sich gab. Mary war wirklich in Sirius verknallt? Ui, das war gut. Würde den sicher freuen zu hören.

Für Sirius gab es aber auch noch einen anderen Grund, denn als Mary die Flasche drehte, zeigte diese anschließend auf niemand anderen als auf ihren heimlichen Schwarm. Sie stand auf, setzte sich vor ihn, um ihn zu küssen, als er sie auch schon in eine Umarmung zog und so küsste, wie er offenbar seit langer Zeit niemanden mehr geküsst hatte. Und sie hörten auch erst auf, als die Hälfte der Gruppe kicherte und James laut rief: „Schon gut, Padfoot, friss sie nicht gleich auf. Kannst du nach der Feier tun."

Sirius löse sich von Mary, errötete zu aller Verblüffung, und Mary setzte sich neben ihn. Nachdem er die Flasche wieder gedreht hatte, griff sie nach seiner Hand, die sich auch hielt, während Alice ihn küsste, nachdem die Flasche auf sie gezeigt hatte. Als nächstes küsste sie Frank und damit war das nächste Pärchen schon so gut wie zusammen.

James seufzte und sah zu Lily. Diese starrte nur auf die Flasche. Aus ihnen würde nie was werden. Wie gesagt, hoffnungslos. Die Flasche drehte langsam zuende, bis sie auf Lily stehen blieb und Frank seufzend aufstand, um Lily zu küssen. Allerdings war das nur ein kurzer Schmatzer. Sirius schnaubte unbefriedigt auf und beugte sich zu Mary runter.

Lachend sprang James auf. „Hey, Padfoot. Du sollst nicht so rumknutschen. Du machst das ganze Spiel kaputt." Lachend stand auch Emily auf. „Wirklich, Sirius. Wenn du Mary einfach so küssen darfst, dann darf Frank auch einfach Alice küssen und James Lily und ich Remus."

Der sprang ebenfalls auf. „Was? Du willst mich küssen?"

Errötend starrte sie ihn an. „Ja. Aber das funktioniert ja nie."

Er lachte. „Tut mir leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich die Flasche verhext." Dann kam er ihr näher.

James starrte sie ihn an. Was war denn hier los? Plötzlich die Liebesseuche ausgebrochen? Alice und Frank warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu, Sirius knutschte inzwischen wie wild mit Mary, Emily und Moony küssten sich ebenfalls, wenn auch zaghaft und scheu. Und er? Er stand im Kreis und das Mädchen, das er küssen wollte, wollte von ihm nichts wissen. Großartig. Alle seine Freunde waren glücklich, nur er nicht. Selbst Peter. Denn der wusste überhaupt nichts mit Liebe anzufangen. Wahrscheinlich würde der auch für immer Jungfrau bleiben. James seufzte. Aber er selbst vermutlich auch, denn an ein anderes Mädchen als Lily wollte er seine Unschuld nicht verlieren. Da sie allerdings nichts von ihm wissen wollte und deshalb wohl auch kam mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde…

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und damit diesen Gedanken ab. Er würde nur ganz depressiv.

„Hallo, Leute?! Was ist denn jetzt mit unserm Spiel? Oder wollt ihr aufhören?"

Alarmiert schob Sirius Mary von sich, wenn auch sanft. „Nein, wollen wir nicht. Moony, komm. Ist genug jetzt!", bestimmte er, doch Remus ließ sich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren.

„Komm!", flüsterte er leise zu Emily, die nach seiner Hand griff und sich neben ihn setzte.

Seufzend griff Lily nach der Flasche und drehte sie. Zur Überraschung alle (außer natürlich zu James) blieb sich auf ihn zeigend liegen.

Die Rothaarige stand auf, kniete sich vor ihn und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Genüsslich schloss der die Augen und saugte leicht an ihren Lippen, wagte jedoch nicht, seine Zunge sanft einzubringen.

Und als Lily sich von ihm löste und er die Flasche ein paar Minuten später, nachdem alle noch blöde Sprüche gelassen hatten, betätigte, geschah etwas Merkwürdiges: Die Flasche zeigte auf Lily. Ungläubig starrte er sie an, stand dann auf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich kann nichts dafür!", murmelte er, bevor er erneut die Lippen auf die der Rothaarigen presste und glaubte zu explodieren, wie die Feuerwerkskörper, die er anlässlich Lilys sechzehnten Geburtstages in der großen Halle hatte hochgehen lassen. Natürlich mit der Hilfe der Rumtreiber. Er spürte, wie Lilys Arme sich leicht um seinen Nacken schlangen. Dann jedoch löste er sich von ihr. Nicht, weil er sie nicht weiter küssen wollte, viel mehr weil es in seiner Hose enger wurde.

Schnell setzte er sich wieder hin und warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. Mit Sicherheit hatte der seine Finger im Spiel. Doch er zuckte nur verständnislos mit den Schultern. Peter oder Moony brauche er gar nicht ansehen. Die würden sowas nie tun.

Lily drehte die Flasche und James schluckte. Er wusste genau, auf wen die Flasche jetzt zeigen würde. Flower schluckte als sie das Ergebnis sah, sagte aber nichts und stand auf. Vorsichtig und zu James' freudiger Überraschung, ließ sie sich auf seinen ausgestreckten Beinen nieder und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Dann küsste sie ihn. Und sie überraschte ihn noch mehr, als sie ihre Zunge zärtlich an seine Lippen drückte. Mit pochendem Herzen öffnete er seinen Mund, ließ zu, dass sich ihre Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wiederfanden.

„Hey, Evans. Prongs ist meiner. Friss ihn mir nicht auf!", ertönte Sirius' Stimme und James gab seinen geliebten Rotschopf frei.

Sein Atem ging schneller und auch Lilys Brust hob und senkte sich rascher und sie vermieden es, einander anzusehen. Was war nur los? So wie Flower ihn gerade geküsst hatte…wow! Er fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Aber wieso war sie so leidenschaftlich geworden? Da kam er ja glatt auf die Idee, dass…nein! Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. So würde sie wohl kaum für ihn empfinden.

Remus, der neben ihm saß, sah ihn fragend an. „Prongs? Alles in Ordnung?" Er verstand die Doppeldeutigkeit. Schnell nickte und er drehte die Flasche. Fast schon flehte er, dass sie nicht wieder auf Lily zeigte. Nicht, dass er sie nicht küssen wollte, aber…das war so verrückt.

Und fast schon wie durch Zauberei, kam die Flasche auf Lily zeigend zum Stillstand. Er warf einen alarmierten Blick zu Sirius, der nur lachte und dann mit den Schultern zuckte, spürte gleichzeitig Moonys forschenden Blick im Rücken, als er auf Lily zuging.

„Ich kann da wirklich nichts für, Flower!", meinte er, bevor er sie diesmal zu sich hoch zog und küsste. Und Lily erwiderte das leidenschaftlich, fuhr mit ihren Händen in sein seidiges, verstrubbeltes Haar. Er keuchte, als er sich von ihr löste. „Wir sind schon bei fünf, Flower!", flüsterte er und sie nickte bloß.

„Also irgendwie komm ich auf den Gedanken, dass hier was nicht stimmt!", verkündete Peter dann irgendwann und Sirius warf ihn ärgerlich mit einem Schokofrosch ab. „Halt's Maul und knutsch dich selbst!", motzte er, bevor er die Umarmung um Mary ein wenig verstärkte.

James war inzwischen zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass jemand die Flasche verhext haben musste. Jemand außer ihm. Und zwar so, dass, wenn er die Flasche drehte, sie immer auf Lily zeigte. Und deshalb waren sie jetzt in einem Teufelskreis, der für ihn alles andere als teuflisch war. Und es würde daraus hinauslaufen, dass Lily und er sich zehnmal küssten.

Lily drehte die Flasche und James schluckte. Sie würde auf ihn zeigen und Lily würde bald ausflippen, da war er sich sicher. Das musste ihr doch auf verdammt suspekt vorkommen. Flower stand auf, setzte sich wie beim Mal zuvor auf seine Knie und küsste ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, presste sie an sich, während ihre Hände durch sein Haar fuhren und ihre Lippen die seinen liebkosten. Er spürte ihr Keuchen, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht stöhnte, denn sie saß auf den eher südlichen Zonen seiner Anatomie und das machte es nicht wirklich einfacher, vernünftig zu bleiben. Als sie sich voneinander lösten und er ihr in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie ebenfalls wusste, wo das Ganze hier enden würde und sein schlechtes Gewissen war plötzlich da wie eh und je. Er wollte nicht, dass es so passierte. Er wollte, dass es durch das Schicksal passierte. Weil es so sein sollte. Weil Lily und er sich liebten. Nicht so. So war es falsch und unfair, Lily gegenüber.

Und bevor Lily das letzte Mal die Flasche drehen konnte, als bevor sie unweigerlich den zehnten Kuss austauschen würde, siegte sein schlechtes Gewissen und er hob den Fluch unauffällig auf. Das Schicksal sollte entscheiden.

*

Lily schluckte, als sie die Flasche andrehte. Sie würde James gleich zum zehnten Mal küssen. Die anderen würden sich irgendeine Aufgabe ausdenken, aber das zählte schon lange nicht mehr. Tatsache war, dass ihr der aller erste Kuss gezeigt hatte, dass sie James mehr als nur mochte. Mehr als nur eine platonische Beziehung mit ihm führen wollte. Dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und nicht wollte, dass er jemals wieder eine andere küssen würde. Und deshalb hatte sie die Flasche verhext. Sobald er die Flasche drehte, sollte sie auf sie zeigen. Und natürlich, es war geglückt. Das Dumme war nur, dass irgendjemand dasselbe offensichtlich auch andersherum angewandt hatte und sie so seit Minuten nur knutschten. Und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie dabei leidenschaftlicher wurde und James sträubte sich auch nicht im Geringsten dagegen. Vielleicht mochte er sie doch mehr als sie gedacht hatte. Und dieser Gedanke ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Es setzte allerdings auch einen Schlag aus, als die Flasche stehen blieb und nicht auf James zeigte, sondern genau in die Mitte zwischen ihm und Remus.

„Lily, du weißt, was das heißt?", fragte dieser leise und sie nickte nur leicht.

Ja, sie wusste es. Wenn sie jetzt James küsste, würde sie ihm und allen anderen zeigen, dass es ihr egal war, was sie dachten und dass sie ihn liebte. Es war längst mehr als das alberne Spiel vom Anfang. Es hatte Grundlegendes verändert. Nicht nur in ihrem Fall, aber ganz besonders in ihrem. Denn bislang hatte sie gedacht, James nicht allzu sehr zu mögen. Aber jetzt…

Sie schielte leicht zu James, sah den verletzten und unendlich traurigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Und ihr Herz zerriss beinahe, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie der Auslöser seines Schmerzes war.

Es schien als würde die Zeit stillstehen und die Gruppe den Atem anhalten, als sie sich erhob und langsam auf James zuging. Langsam ließ sie sich auf seinen Beinen nieder, schlang vorsichtig die Arme um ihn und sah ihm in diese schokobraunen Augen. Sie hörte seine Herz laut klopfen, sah, wie sein T-Shirt leicht an seiner Brust vibrierte und die Unsicherheit und gleichzeitige Überraschung in seinen Augen. Und dann schoss sie die Augen und senkte das Gesicht. Sie spürte seinen schnellen, süßen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und dann seine Lippen, die die ihren sanft liebkosten. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um ihren Körper, sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und wühlte ihre Hand in sein seidiges Haar. Er schmeckte so unglaublich gut. Ihr Herz raste genauso schnell wie das seine, ihr Atem ging schneller. Ihre Zungen verloren sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel, was natürlich gewann. Zärtlich erforschte er ihren Mund. Alles in ihr prickelte, sie wünschte, dieser Moment würde nie enden.

Doch das tat er, denn sie musste sich lösen, um nicht zu ersticken. Noch immer lagen seine Arme um ihren Hüften, die ihren um seinen Nacken, sie beide versuchten, ihren rasselnden Atem unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Tja, das wären dann wohl zehnmal!", grölte Sirius, „was darf's denn sein? Eine Nacht im Raum der Wünsche vielleicht, Prongsie?!"

Der hatte jedoch nur Augen für Lily und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie konnte kaum blinzeln, an nichts anderes mehr denken.

„Ich glaube, ein paar Minuten alleine tun es auch!", erklärte Remus dann und Sirius klatschte in die Hände. „Ja, kommt, Leute, lassen wir unsere zwei Turteltäubchen einen Augenblick allein."

Und ehe sie sich versah, war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer. Allerdings bemerkte sie es kaum. Ihre Augen waren noch immer mit der flüssigen Schokolade ihres Freundes verbunden. Freundes…war er überhaupt das?

Er hob seine Hand und strich sanft durch ihr Haar. „Ich muss dir was sagen, Lils. Ich…ich…ich hab die Flasche verhext."

Perplex starrte sie ihn an. Er war das gewesen? Sie sah die Angst in seinen Augen. Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde ihn verstoßen, nur weil er…dasselbe getan hatte wie sie? Sie lachte leise und er starrte sie verständnislos an. „Ach, James!", murmelte sie, „manchmal bist du echt ein Trottel. Was glaubst du denn, wer wohl dafür zuständig war, dass die Flasche immer auf mich gezeigt hat, wenn du sie gedreht hast?"

Nun war es an ihm, perplex zu starren. „DU warst das? Aber ich dachte…ich dachte… ich dachte, du… ich dachte, du liebst mich nicht?"

Sie kicherte leicht, fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie sich gerade so benahm, wie sie sich benahm, obwohl es genau das Benehmen war, was sie unter anderem bei James' Groupies immer kritisiert hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du das Denken besser aufgeben, Potter!", flüsterte sie und näherte sich wieder seinen Lippen.

„Für dich tu ich alles, Flower!", hauchte er noch, dann küssten sie sich wieder.

*

Als er am Abend mit pochendem Herzen vor Lilys Schlafsaal stand und sie verabschiedete, bemerkte er erst, wie geschwollen Lilys und vermutlich auch seine Lippen waren.

„Ich glaube, da hat wer heute ein bisschen viel geknutscht!", kicherte er.

Sie lachte. „Gut, dass wir bis morgenfrüh 'ne kleine Pause haben. Gute Nacht, Loverboy."

Sanft küsste er sie ein letztes Mal. „Gute Nacht, Flower, und träum von mir."

„Mach ich."

Er drehte sich um und lief zu seinem Saal.

„Ach, und James?"

Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um.

„Ja?"

„Wenn du mich das nächste Mal zu 'nem Date fragst, sag ich „Ja"."

„Merk ich mir, Flower."

Sie wollte schon reingehen, als er leise ihren Namen flüsterte.

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich, Lils."

„Love you too, Loverboy."

Selig lächelnd verschwanden sie in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus einem verhexten Flaschendrehen so viele Pärchen entstehen, dachte James noch, bevor er mit Lilys Bild vor Augen einschlief.

~Fin~


End file.
